Captain Velario Castian
Velario Castian was born fourty years before the Fourth Blight. Thirteen years after his birth, Castian joined the Kirkwall City Guard. His first mission as a city guard was to join a group of soldiers patrolling Darktown making sure thugs and bandits did not overrun that part of the city. During a routine patrol, Castian and two other guards were ambushed by Carta members trying to make a name for themselves. Castian killed the Carta members and patrols in Darktown were doubled. Castian now had to patrol Darktown twice as long as he did before, so he decided to make a deal with the Carta. In exchange for keeping out of Darktown, the Carta asked Castian to assassinate the current Guard Captain. He agreed and two days later, while the Captain was on his patrol in Hightown, he was killed by a disguised Castian and bandits from Darktown. Patrols were then shifted from Darktown to Hightown and soon Darktown was taken over by the Carta. Castian was promoted to Captain and the next five years were quiet. Castian did not have to worry about much, until he was sent on a mission to escort some mages from Chateau Haine to the Gallows in Kirkwall. Before his departure, he was approached by a templar who asked him to lead the mages to their deaths in exchange for a hefty sum of gold. He agreed and left for Chateau Haine. Upon his arrival, he learned that he would be joined by a Grey Warden named Kilgor. This angered Castian because it hindered his plans to kill the mages. While moving through the Vimmark Mountains, Castian saw his opportunity to get rid of both the mages and the Grey Warden. A large group of darkspawn had made camp just south of the mountain. Castian led the group south where the ran into the darkspawn and while the Grey Warden and mages battled the darkspawn, Castian hid behind some rocks until the Grey Warden and mages were killed. He then fled back to Kirkwall and delivered the news. He made up a story about how they were attacked on their way down the mountain by darkspawn and the Grey Warden and mages were killed during the fight. This part was true, but the next part of his story was not. He then told them about how he charged into the large group and took down half of the darkspawn forces, until more came to reinforce them. He then had to retreat because he knew he was now outnumbered. After this Castian left Kirkwall. Twenty two years later, he returned to Kirkwall after deserting the army before they marched to fight the archdemon. He discovered a new local gang was being arrested by the city guards. He followed them to the Viscount's Keep where he bailed them out an reformed the creating Unbound Extremists. They gathered more members in the Lowtown or Darktown parts of Kirkwall before being pushed out of Kirkwall by the City Guard and the ruling Viscount. They journeyed to Fereldan hoping to have a fresh start and expand their group. During a raid on South Reach, Castian was killed by the Bann of South Reach at the time and the Unbound Extremists escaped and built a camp in Gwaren.